Out of Kylo Ren's Past
by ladypandorarose
Summary: Ben Solo's past wasn't always dark. It did hold a ray of light in the form of a young girl named Pandora Rose. A girl who was by his side from the age of 8 until the destruction of the Jedi temple where they trained together with Master Luke Skywalker. But is found by Rey on an uncharted planet, was she hidden here by Master Luke to keep from Kylo Ren or did Ben hide her away?


Introduction

I always felt from the moment The Force Awakens there had to be another girl in Kylo Ren/Ben Solo's life. From the very moment that the officer said that the two were accompanied by a girl and he freaked out the way he did. So, I started to wonder, how could a boy who looked as handsome some as his father not have had a girl by his side at all? Also, why would he have any desire to be with Rey, besides the fact that she is a force user as well? So, I started to think maybe he did have someone in his life, someone, who cared for him and who he cared for as well so here is my story. Please note that all canon characters are the property of Lucus Films and Disney. This story is just being written for fun. This story is taking place about 6 months after The Last Jedi, so it is still within the time frame before the final movie something I was waiting to find out about before starting to write this.

I wanted to write this introduction before the first chapter so that you as the reader knows what to expect going into this story. This story will involve going back and forth in time into Ben Solo's past with my OC. I know that there will be die-hard Star Wars fans who will be going 'that didn't happen in the books' well that is because I am doing a bit of a re-creation to Ben Solo's past by including someone who he cared for and who cared for him in return, I know I shouldn't have to put this in here but felt I should just in case. I know this is fan fiction, but I know there are some diehard fans who can be upset when you change a major plot point. This is a love story and it just so happens that this love story. I will be using flashbacks. There may be times when the two of them have the same flashback but seen from their own perspective. I will try to update as regularly as possible, but life does happen and if I do have a chapter with a duel flashback well then that will take me longer as certain things do have to be exactly the same, I will try to limit writing them all out but some will be written out some may have a summary on the other characters end depending upon how important the memory was in the two's lives. So please bear with me. Feedback is always welcomed. So note that anything that is from a flashback to something the two characters shared past or distant will be in _italic_, and anything that is just a recent memory, such as if something happened within the last 6 months it will be in **bold.** Force bonds will not be a big deal in this story there may be a few and those will be in _**bold/italic**_. I did have symbols cutting parts but they are not showing up I will have to figure out something else that will show up on this please bare with me. Also I do have some names for the Knights of Ren, as to if they are real or not we won't know until the film is out but I will use them as they come from several sources, so I will be including them but no major character descriptions, as I don't want to get them wrong. I will update as more info comes out so always look at the top of new chapters for informatoin about previous chapters.

Now with that out of the way. I hope you enjoy.

Out of Kylo Ren's Past

* * *

Chapter 1

_ "You know you brought this upon yourself, Pandora Rose. You have such a great life but why must you defy me at times." The 7-foot-tall grey humanoid male with long green hair and white eyes. In his hand, he held a leather strap that leads it back to a young girl who was only around 3 feet tall. She was attached to the strap by the collar around her small neck. Her head was down causing the black and white curls to hide her face as they draped down her head and back like a cloak down to the middle of her back. Her small frame was clothed by a simple slip of a black dress that made her peaches and cream skin look even paler compared to the other aliens on the planet that reached her knees. He stopped walking causing the girl to do the same. He tugged the obvious leash to tug the girl forward. "If you would just do as I request of you all of the time then I wouldn't have to do this." He gripped the back of her head tilting it up. Her heart-shaped face was framed perfectly with white hair on one side black on the other. Her large purple eyes looked up at the male with a look of a person who was broken long ago but also behind that look there was the fire of someone who was willing to defy as well. Not the normal look a 5-year old child would have on their face._

_ A large blob of an alien walked up to the two. "Ah, Morgas. It is a delight to see you, and your delightful pet. What is it that I can do for you today?" The blob clapped his hands together._

_ Pandora Rose's eyes were wide as she looked up at the blob then Morgas shaking her head her eyes pleading. "Now, now you should have thought of that before now shouldn't you have huh?" Morgas reached up with his large hand and started to pet her hair gently as she looked up at him with terrified eyes. "Try and sell her Tarik." He smiled as he said the words still watching the young girl petting her head as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Oh, come now my little pet, maybe you won't get sold and I will be able to pick you up in a few days." Another smile on his face, this time showing his teeth, more to the point his fangs. She started to shake her head more tears coming to her eyes as she tried to plead with him, but nothing was coming from her mouth. "Oh, now my dear little dancer doesn't you worry you know Tarik will take good care of you." He handed the piece of leather to the blob alien. _

_ "I will get a good price for her I promise you." Tarik yanked her towards him. _

_ "I want what I always want for her 50,000 credits." Morgas watched the girl as she just watched in horror as what was going on. No matter how many times he had to do this she still had the same look on her face._

_ Tarik yanked on the leash and lead the girl down to a cage opening it and pressing on her back to get her inside. He closed the door and she just knelt in the cage looking towards Morgas her eyes full of tears and pleading with him. Tarik moved over to the other male with a frown on his face. "Morgas you are my oldest friend and customer. Why do you do this you know that no one will buy her at that price on this planet? Why don't you find another way to punish her when she misbehaves?"_

_ Morgas watched Pandora Rose's face as she knelt in the cage looking towards him with a pleading look on her face. "I will use this until it no longer works until she breaks fully, and she finally understands that she belongs to me now and forever my friend. Take good care of her I will be back tomorrow for her."_

_ "I thought you were going to leave her here the normal few days." Tarik was surprised._

_ "Look at her my friend she is on the edge of breaking, I think the next time you see her here with me it will not be on a leash but by my side willingly there." Morgas nodded before turning to walk away._

_ Pandora Rose watched in horror as Morgas walked away she started to shake in fear that this time she might actually be sold to someone new someone much crueler than he was. She moved to the corner of the cage and curled up while Tarik went about talking to a customer who walked up. With nothing else to do she closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep. She was woken suddenly by a commotion that caught her attention. She opened her eyes slowly rubbing them to see what was going on._

_ A roaring and then a male voice yelling. "Hey Chewie, I know your hungry buddy, but you just passed all of the food stalls." Another loud roar had her making herself as small as possible. Then suddenly she saw a tall furry creature come into her line of sight, it looked as tall as Morgas. Behind the creature, a tall brown-haired man came running up. "Hey, buddy come on there is nothing to eat around here." He gasped out the words as he looked around._

_ Looking at the two the young girl shifted so that she could hide, but this only got the large Wookie's attention who roared again as he rushed over to the cage she was in looking down at it and roared to his companion who ran over anger sparking in his eyes. "What hell is going on? Sweetie, what are you doing in there?" He looked at her with his soft hazel eyes._

_ Tarik at this point noticed the human and Wookie and came over. "Ah, I see you have found my prize offering. She is a delightful little creature a beauty isn't she, also a beautiful dancer she will entertain you for many hours. She is pricy at 50,000 credits but trust me I have seen this girl dance and she can put any cantina dancer to shame." Tarik gave his usual pitch about her._

_ "Prize offering do you mean you're selling her?" The brown-haired man had looked over at Tarik then back at the little girl, then noticing the collar around her neck. Pulling the blaster from his side while the Wookie lifted his bow caster both pointed their weapons at Tarik. Terrified Pandora Rose pressed herself into the corner of the cage. "Slavery is against the Senate law buddy and you have just dealt with the wrong customers."_

_ Tarik laughed deeply. "The Senate no one around here cares what those bloated bureaucrats do or say." Waving them off. "Get out of here now." He wasn't afraid of the two of them that was for sure._

_ "Yea the Senate doesn't scare you what about Han Solo huh?" Han looked the man dead in the face as Chewie picked up the cage and brought it up to his level. Pandora Rose watched in horror as the cage which she knew was made from a heavy metal was picked up with her inside by this beast like it was nothing. Chewie chuffed and huffed at her in a gentle manner. She couldn't understand him but somehow, she knew he was trying to make her feel safe, but she felt far from it right now as she gripped the side of the cage with a death grip._

_ Tarik stopped laughing and his hands went up instantly at the name Han Solo, knowing the man's reputation. "Please, I am just trying to make a living. Come on do you really think I could get anyone to buy her for that price, her current owner is upset with her, so he brought her here to break her of the last of her spirit. Now put her down and leave you don't know who her owner is he isn't a man to be played with especially when it comes to his prized possession." The alien pleaded._

_ "Chewie put the cage down your scaring her," Han told the large Wookie who huffed and moaned at the male but put the cage down to Pandora Rose's relief. "We will leave but." He shot at the cage door causing Tarik to look away and Pandora Rose to cry out in fear. "Chewie get the girl." He ordered and the large Wookie opened the door of the cage picked it up putting it on top of another cage to bring it up higher. He reached in and gently petted the girls head and chuffed at her before he pulled the girl who had curled up into a ball from the cage and brought her to his chest. The size of the girl meant she instantly disappeared into the Wookie's fur. But she didn't fight for fear of being hurt. "Let's go," Han ordered and started to run the way they came as he shot at a few other things to keep the alien slaver confused while Chewie ran easily despite the burden in his arms. _

_ They ran back through the market to where the Falcon was parked. But before boarding Han stopped Chewie. "Wait stop." He looked at the collar around her neck, the locking mechanism was at her throat but luckily nothing was attached to the girl to harm her if they removed it. He pulled a knife from his boot. "Chewie down a little bit. Now sweetie don't move ok we aren't going to hurt you I just want to get this collar off you before we get you to someplace safe." He watched the wide-eyed girl as he slipped the knife between her skin and the collar with a hard tug the knife cut it off. Grabbing it Han threw it as far as he could before they boarded the Falcon. "Just have her sit in your lap as we take off Chewie." He hit the button to close the door as his copilot made his way to the cockpit still holding the girl. He followed behind and jumped into the pilot's seat and looked over to find the large violet eyes watching him. He smiled at her as he and Chewie primed the ship to take off. "Don't worry sweetie you're safe now. I promise." Chewie roared in agreement._

_ The girl didn't fight at all. That had been broken out of her a long time ago. But she didn't want to fight as she watched the two rescue her? Or did they just steal her to sell themselves? She didn't know as she snuggled into the lap of the creature called Chewie and found herself falling asleep easily for the first time in a long time._

_ "Hey, sweetie wake up." Han's voice was soft and gentle as it broke through the darkness and slowly started to wake up to find herself still in Chewie's arms walking on a planet she never saw before. Which was not unusual for her? She looked around as they approached a building and Han opened the door. "Leia sweetheart, Ben." He called out as she felt Chewie slightly crush her as he hunched over to get through the door. But she didn't even notice that as her attention was on the shirt she was wearing. _

_ The girl was wearing a shirt that looked just like one that Han was wearing, the sleeves had been rolled up and clipped with what looked like parts for a ship. She was looking down in shock lifting the shirt that went below her knees. She found the bottom of her black dress under the shirt. Making it look like she was wearing two dresses from the size of the shirt. She had been so out of it she hadn't even realized the shirt had been put on her. Her eyes were then taking in her surroundings when suddenly a woman's voice broke the silence._

_ "Han we weren't expecting you home for at least another few weeks or a month." Leia Organa swept into the room. Her long brown hair down as she took in the sight before her. Pandora Roses watched in awe of the beautiful woman whose eyes went from loving to serious and concerned. "Han, what is this?" She rushed over to Chewie who protectively held the girl in his arms._

_ "Well sweetheart this is why we are home early; we ran into a problem on Tavin. I finished some business Chewie got hungry his nose leads him to a slaver who was selling her." Han quickly explained to his wife. "I told him that it was illegal, he told me to get lost. So, I did, we just happened to break the girl out of her change and brought her with." Giving a short explanation. "I will tell you the fuller story later. Pandora Rose this is my wife Leia, Leia Pandora Rose." He made the introductions._

_ "Oh, Han she is so young and precious." Leia reached out towards the girl to brush her head, but the girl shrank back into Chewie. "Oh, hey there is nothing for you to fear here. I promise that you are safe here." She assured the girl while turning her head. "Ben please come out here." She called before turning to the little girl again. "How old are you?" She asked the girl and got no answer. "Han, can she talk?"_

_ Shrugging was Han Solo's only answer. "I don't know I know she can scream so I know she has a voice, Chewie scared her at first. She might be too young to talk or just hasn't had a need to do so in so long that she forgot how."_

_ Looking between the two people Pandora Rose's violet eyes just watched with curiosity. Until she saw him. Her eyes locked onto the young boy walking from another room rubbing his eyes, having obviously been asleep as he walked into the room. His long black hair had a slight curl to it, but it was his brown eyes that captured her. For some reason, she felt like she had found something._

_ "Ben this is Pandora Rose, Pandora Rose this is mine and Leia's son Ben. I promise he will not hurt you." Han's voice was gentle as he assured her of this._

_ Looking up at the Wookie the girl pointed down indicating that she wanted to be let down. The Wookie chuffed before putting her down gently on her feet about two feet or so away from Ben Solo. Ben Solo was taller than the girl she could see that, but she didn't mind that._

_ "Hello, Pandora Rose." His voice was deep for an 8-year-old child, she could tell._

_ She stared at him for a second before launching herself at him wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried herself into his chest. She felt safe and secure for the first time in years right now. Soon enough she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her tighter against the chest she had plastered herself against._

_ Then came words she thought she would never hear again. "Don't worry your safe I will protect you. Always." He told her gently as he continued to hold her against him._

* * *

Pandora Rose opened her large lavender eyes as the wind rustled above her meditation spot. The wind also moved her robes gently. She reached up and under the hood of her cloak, she gently touched one of two white pieces of cloth ribbons made of the same fabric as her robes, except her robes were light tan in color so they obviously from hers since all of her robes were in various shades of tan. For days, her dreams and her meditations have been plagued with dreams and visions of him. The young boy who helped her when she needed it the most, the young boy with who she grew up with, played with, laughed with, cried with but most importantly fell in love with. Her hand slowly moved to a necklace around her neck. A pendant hung upon the leather cord a teardrop shape with small symbols carved into the black stone. The, however, was curved like there was another half of the necklace. She gripped the pendant closing her eyes never again would the necklace connect with its other half she realized as tears came to her eyes at the realization of that.

Several days ago, an unknown vessel had entered the planet's atmosphere and landed. She was tasked with dealing with outsiders so that the people within the village wouldn't have to worry about an attack. It was then that she found out that the resistance had been searching the galaxy for her. More specifically Leia Organa was searching for her, to bring her home to the resistance where she belonged. She had sent two of her most trusted resistance officers for her. Poe Damarion and Rey, a Jedi padawan who had started her training with Master Luke before he perished at the hands of Kylo Ren.

They also thought she held the key to destroying this man she had heard some stories of from some of the travelers to the planet. Rey had said it was odd, that she couldn't sense Pandora Rose in the Force, but then again, she couldn't sense Rey. Nor did she sense it when Master Luke perished until the woman let her into her mind to share that memory. At least he died in peace Pandora Rose thought. It was then that she had also found out that she was the only survivor of Luke's temple attack. She also found out that during an attack on the Radis, her adopted mother was in the hanger bay her adopted father a minute behind her when Kylo Ren flew in with his Tie Fighter and blew up the entire hanger bay. Killing her adopted mother and injuring her adopted father severely. Also, that he killed Hans Solo a man she had seen as a hero in her eyes just as she looked at Chewie too. She should want revenge for what he did but that was a path down to the dark side she knew it. She had to tread very carefully if she did choose to join them to fight him. She would have to make sure to not go down the path of revenge for that was a dangerous path for her. But instead of taking and considering going to help the resistance she has spent the last few days reliving memories of the boy, no the man she will never see again.

She and Ben were force sensitive and taken in to be trained to be Jedi by Luke Skywalker, Ben's uncle. When Ben was 20 and she was 17 the temple was destroyed. She woke to panic, smoke, and chaos. Leaving her hut, she found the temple ablaze and some of the student's dead others fighting. But she didn't have any time to lift her lightsaber when she was struck from behind and knocked out.

She awoke on this planet alone with the natives talking of a tall man leaving her here and coming back for her eventually. She has spent 9 maybe 10 years waiting for the man to return, believing it was Ben who had left her here to keep her safe and protected like he promised to do when they were children and had first met. But she learned that he had perished the night the temple fell. Meaning that the love of her life and her best friend perished that night. She would never see him or be held by him ever again to her dismay. Her dreams her meditations all were disrupted by the images and memories of Ben solo the man who brought her back to life

Once she was finished crying, she took and wiped her face off trying to clear it of her emotional outburst. Looking out at the vast vision before her atop her meditation rock. This planet had become like a home to her long ago because it was her home now. She watched the wind shift the leaves in the trees rustle with it as it again rustled her clothes. It was now her home but the people who had taken her in on this planet and were charged with being her family weren't her family. She couldn't let go of Mora and Tavis the couple who had taken her in after she was brought to the resistance by Han Solo. They were her family in her mind along with Ben. But now all she had left is Tervis, but she would have to return with Rey and Poe to get back to him.

She slowly slipped off the rock her outer robes covering her body completely as she reached out a hand and a dual-bladed lightsaber came to her open hand which she clipped to the belt under her outer robe. "Ben come on we have to get going to see Rey and Poe." She called out as she walked around to a basket next to the rock where a small black creature was sleeping next to the basket. "Ben Solo wake up come on." She bent down and petted the black creature who looked up before shaking itself and standing up as she picked up the basket and started to walk off towards where the ship was docked.

* * *

_The young boy woke slowly when he heard his father's voice come through the house. Calling for him and his mother. When he heard it, he had started to wake up. He sat up in his bed but stayed in it. Not ready to face his father yet. While he sat in his bed, he started to realize that his father was home sooner than he had told them that he would be back. He wondered if something bad had happened. That was the only reason his father would come home early. When he was younger, he would not stay away for long but slowly as Ben grew older his father would stay away for longer periods of time, he had gotten used to it. But when he heard his mother's voice calling for him to come out, he slipped from the bed and crossed the room. He was rubbing his eyes as he exited his room into the living room of their house to find his father and mother both around Chewie. He was about to speak when Han moved from in front of Chewie and found a girl in the Wookie's arms. _

_ Her eyes were large and a beautiful shade of violet that he had ever seen. Even more beautiful than any of the stones in his mother's jewelry. Her hair was curly but not a normal color since it looked like it was two different colors. She seemed to disappear in the large Wookie's arms and into his fur. But her pale skin made her very easy to be seen against the large beast._

_ He moved closer to everyone as they talked not noticing him at first. But he didn't care it gave him time to really look at the girl. He noticed that she was wearing one of his fathers' shirts, but it was way too big on her and noticed the ship parts that were pinning up the rolled-up sleeves. But then suddenly his father noticed him. _

_ "Ben this is Pandora Rose, Pandora Rose this is mine and Leia's son Ben. I promise he will not hurt you." Han's voice was gentle as he spoke to the girl. Why was he speaking so gently to the girl like he was talking to a wild wounded animal that would run if spooked? But as he looked at the girl, she looked like a wounded animal to him actually. He for some reason felt protective suddenly of this young girl._

_ He walked up to stand a few feet away from the Wookie holding the girl. Watched as she looked up and pointed down. Frowning he wondered could she speak? "Hello, Pandora Rose." His voice was deep for an 8 year. He waited for her to say something when suddenly she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around him hugging on to him as tightly as her small arms could. He felt them then her bones in her arms and her ribs. Dear god what happened to her. _

_ Slowly he raised his arms up and wrapped them around her body and held her tightly against him but was careful not to break her. "Don't worry your safe I will protect you. Always." He told her gently as he continued to hold her against him. This was a promise he made her that he would keep from now until forever._

* * *

Kylo Ren woke suddenly his eyes wide with shock. Why was he dreaming of her again suddenly? He knew why it was his mothers' fault. She found the girl and had sent people there to turn her against him, he knew it. It had to be the reason. He received the information quickly that a rebel ship had landed on the planet she was living on. He could only imagine the lies she was told. His hand going to the necklace he wore against his naked chest. Now it was seen, whereas when Snoke was alive he kept it hidden away. Least the old man used it against him. Or worse yet forced him to bring her to him as he forced him to do with Rey. The white stone had small symbols carved into it and shaped like a teardrop but was upside down and curved like it had another piece that connected to it.

Once he was finally calm, he flung back his bedding wide awake now, his bare chest covered in a thin layer of sweat as he swung his legs out of bed to sit up. It had been several days since getting that news that the resistance had landed on the planet. He had boarded one of the fleets star destroyers instantly to head to the planet, much to General Hux's dismay that the Supreme leader was going off on his own. He so wanted to kill Hux but now saw why Snoke kept him around. The man was good for some things such as taking care of things when he left their base to deal with things with the Knights of Ren. But he had issues when Kylo Ren left this time. He remembered the argument in the throne room.

**Kylo Ren was looking over some paperwork when one of the officers rushed into the room. "Um, Supreme Leader." He looked up at the young leader fear in his eyes, especially about the news he had to tell him.**

**Hux was in the room as well and looked at the officer who was cowering. "Well out with it what is it?"**

**Kylo's eyes snapped to Hux before looking at the officer. He knew who the man was. "What is it? Is something wrong with the planet?" His voice was authoritative as he spoke.**

**Turning to Kylo Hux narrowed his eyes. "What planet?" His words were full of confusion. "Did you find the rebels?"**

**"Um, no General Hux I was put on **watch** of a specific planet. But I do have news of rebel activity." The officer said just moments before he was dragged forward, within feet of Kylo Ren whose eyes were blazing. "A rebel ship landed on the planet according to the other officer closer to the planet." His words were clipped and choked as his eyes watched Kylo Ren with fear in them.**

**"AND did they…." Kylo Ren's voice filled with anger as he turned to Hux wishing the man would just leave but he seemed to be staying. "find her?" He finally finished the question.**

**The other man nodded. "Yes."**

**At that word, Kylo Ren leaped to his feet pulling the man closer and his throat into his hand to strangle him by his own hand. "They will go back for her you fool I know it." Throwing the man back and onto the ground but letting him live. "Go back to your post." The man scrambled to his feet and ran from the room. Turning to Hux his eyes narrowed. "Prepare a Star Cruiser I am leaving."**

**"Where to Supreme Leader?" His voice filled with venom as he said the words. "What planet was he watching after? What are you doing?" His voice accusing as he asked Kylo Ren what was going on anger clear in his voice as he wasn't liking the fact that the man was using his army as his own personal plaything. "We should be watching out for the rebel scum not looking after a random girl for your pleasure. You are preparing here as someone will…." He got out before choking.**

**Kylo Ren's blazing eyes were now on Hux as his hand was now in a clutching motion. "Just do as I told you to prepare my ship." He growled the words before releasing the man and leaving the room.**

Kylo Ren stood at the window in his quarters looking out now wide awake after that dream, which he had been having for the last several days since he found out that his mother found her, more to the point Rey had found her and that damn cocky pilot Poe Damarion. He knew what his mother would do once she found out that the two had found the girl. She will have them convince her to go back with them.

But he would be there first. The girl still needed a teacher in the ways of the force. If he got to her first, he could finish her training and bring her to his side it would tip the scales in his favor. His hand gripped the pendant again he would only hope whatever they told her he could convince her that it was all done for a greater good, a greater purpose.

His eyes closed as he remembered what happened between him and Rey after he killed Snoke and they defeated the Praetorian Guard together. Then her rejection to stand by him to rule the galaxy together. How she shut the door of the Millennium Falcon on him as he gave her one last look pleading with her to stay with him. But Pandora Rose wouldn't reject him she wouldn't leave his side. He knew she would stay with him like she did when they were children, then padawan's at his uncle's training temple. His dark eyes opened as he stared out into the stars that were flying by them as they were in hyperspace. He would have his little doll back by his side again.

He felt it then the tugging at his mind the damned connection it needed to wait until after he got to the planet and got his girl right where she deserved to be. Grabbing the shirt that was on a nearby chair he pulled it over his head before he heard her voice glad that he had already started to dress having pulled on his pants and boots.

_**"You were never truly alone were you." Rey's echoey voice snapped at him before he turned around to face her. Wearing her same scavenger outfit, but now it was white and had more of the look of Jedi robes. He could see her surroundings and could tell that she was on a ship. Was she heading back to the resistance or was she still on the planet he wondered to himself while watching her? He half hoped that the two had decided while he was traveling to the distant planet that they had decided to leave the planet making it easier for him to get to her and convince her to come with him.**_

_**Not answering her right away made her scowl at him before he answered. "One person in my life after years of nothing but parents who were too busy for me. One person who wasn't afraid of me, who didn't tiptoe around me despite having not shown abilities in the force. She was the light in my dark world. Until Luke threatened to pull her from my world and I lost her." Why deny it he thought when she knew the truth? But he wasn't going to let her know that he knew that Pandora Rose was alive, because he knew she would just grab the girl and spirit her off to the resistance. His only shot of getting her back was now when all he had to deal with was Rey and Poe because once back within the resistance she would be surrounded by people keeping her from him and that wouldn't do him any good.**_

_**Rey watched the man before her, wondering. Did he know Pandora Rose was alive? But how could he know that? When she was obviously not fully connected to the force since she couldn't feel the girl in the force, but what she felt like a blank spot in the force that didn't make sense to her since Pandora Rose didn't notice it. "But you had someone there beside you." Not wanting to let him know she was alive; Leia had warned Rey about these situations and this mission. "You made me believe you were as alone as I was."**_

_**"Because Snoke would have twisted that around and used it against me and I refused to let him do that, not to her. She was too precious to me to allow him to stain her memory in my mind." Kylo Ren snapped right back at her then.**_

_**Watching him she frowned. "But yet you were willing to let him kill me. You brought me to him knowing that was his end goal was to kill me." She knew it was a cheap shot, but she had to take it to see what kind of response she would get out of him, even if it was anger, but she didn't care if she got him angry. She just cared about making sure that Pandora Rose was forgotten by this monster.**_

_**"No, I saved you and you refused my offer to stand by me while I bring the galaxy peace. That was your choice, you made it." He pointed it out to her instantly with the snappy remark. "Your choice was to leave." He threw at her and pushed at the connection to push her away and close off the connection as he knew they would be arriving soon enough and the last thing he needed was her knowing this. He watched as the vision of Rey disappeared.**_

For once he was the one who cut off the connection with her rather than her cutting him off. He grabbed his cloak pulling it on before the door opened and a man in all black with a black helmet walked in. "Supreme Leader we will be coming out of hyperspace over the planet." Only his Knights of Ren were allowed in to see him like this, with no mask since Rey left him. In fact, the Knights of Ren were the only ones who were allowed into his chambers on any vessel or base without making their presence known before walking in.

Nodding Kylo Ren grabbed his helmet. "Is the shuttle ready to go down Kane?" Having made these preparations in advance.

Kane nodded. "Yes, Supreme Leader. I have also taken the liberty of talking to the stormtroopers going with us explaining to them what is expected of them and what they are not to do." He told Kylo Ren with another nod.

Nodding Kylo Ren lifted the helmet and slipped it over his head. Hearing the familiar click as it settled into place while the ship came out of hyperspace. "Let us go, we do not have very long only a short window in which to do this." He started out of the chamber as Kane bowed to him and followed behind him. The walk to the hanger bay was a quick one. Once there one of the officers rushed up to him. "Have you conducted the scan I requested?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader I have located the rebel's ship, I have also located a landing spot not far from it where we can land your shuttle and the transport shuttle. It will require a short walk, not long but it is the closest place we can land with enough cover that they will not see us coming in due to the terrain if they are distracted." The man read the report before handing it to Kylo.

Reading it over quickly he nodded his approval of the plan. "This is actually good this will mean they will not see us coming which is better." He stated as he handed it back to the officer." The officer nodded his head and rushed off to finish finally flight checks. Looking at his ship Kylo ren smiled behind his mask. Soon, soon he would have what he desired in his arms once again as well as by his side and there she would stay, forever. Where she belonged, always.


End file.
